


Set Me Free

by angryarchangels



Series: Catharsis [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Author Is Projecting onto Hershel Layton (Professor Layton), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Grooming, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm scared to put this on here, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Real Events, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, No Spoilers, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Pedophilia, Please Don't Hate Me, Pre-Miracle Mask, Psychological Trauma, Sad with a Happy Ending, Summer, Symbolism, Teacher-Student Relationship, To Be Edited, Trauma, and it's not healthy, hershel is sad and randall is here to comfort him, highschool, it's briefly mentioned, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryarchangels/pseuds/angryarchangels
Summary: Randall happens to notice his friend Hershel acting less cheery about attending school.
Relationships: Randall Ascot & Hershel Layton
Series: Catharsis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838416
Kudos: 4





	Set Me Free

**Author's Note:**

> TW for pedophilia and mentions of rape. Also mentions of sharp objects and bodily injury in paragraph three. If you would like to see inspired this, check the bottom of this page.

White, fluffy clouds drifted overhead as the hot, summer sun beamed down upon two boys. The duo walked along a dirt path. One of them, a redhead, carried a backpack upon his shoulders. He looked over at his friend. "Are you excited for the next school year, Hershel?" He asked, his eyes lighting up. His friend didn't respond.

The redhead frowned. "Hershel, are you excited?" He repeated. Hershel did not respond. He dug his hands into his pants' pockets. The redhead gently nudged him with his elbow. A sharp gasp escaped Hershel's throat. Out of nowhere, he shoved his friend away, causing him to fall onto the dirt ground. "Don't..don't touch me!" Hershel hissed.

The tone of his voice was as sharp as a dagger. A dagger that pierced his friend's heart.

Hershel breathed heavily. He glared down at him. "Hershel..I'm sorry." The redhead said, his voice a whimper. Hershel sighed. "No," He responded.

" _I'm_ sorry, Randall."

Randall tilted his head. "What are you talking about?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's nothing," Hershel answered. "Let me help you up." He extended his hand out to his friend. Randall took his hand and jumped to his feet. He gave Hershel a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hate whenever my brain gives me an upsetting dream. 
> 
> TW for mentions of sex and overall pedophilia.
> 
> What happened was that I was inside a classroom with classmates. This teacher was texting me stuff about me sucking his cock after class. For some reason, I was okay with this. All I remember after that part was him making suggestions for me to do sexual stuff with him. After the teacher left, one of my classmates announced that he (the teacher) was a pedophile and he was going to go all discord predator hunting on him. I suggested that they could look at the stuff he sent to me but, I think they ignored me.


End file.
